undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Story/Issue 10
{Peter is on the top of the RV keeping watch, there he looks down towards his gun, he loads it up and takes the safety off, he looks towards the cars and then sees Sophia running away from the two walkers into the forest, screaming and crying for her mum, then he sees a girl screaming as a walker gets her, he looks up to see Amy and then Shane killing Lori...he comes back to the present time and then wipes the tears coming from his eyes.} Inside the School '' {Shane smashes the glass door so that he and Otis can get inside the school, as soon as he does that the walkers break in chasing them} '''Otis': no what? Shane: we keep running Otis: I think that there is a fire exit in the gym {Shane and Otis continue to run away from the walkers that are close on their tail, Shane then sees the gym’s doors, he bursts through, they see five walkers, Shane then shoots all five of them, they see the fire exit which is all locked up, Shane fires a shoot at the padlock which then gets unlocked Otis opens the door as Shane reloads his shotgun} Otis: take a left at the bottom of the stairs {They get to the bottom of the stairs but see walkers coming towards them, they then head to the right} Shane: where will this take us? Otis: this way’s a dead end Shane: shit! Back on the Highway '' {Peter is still on watch and everyone else is inside the RV. Inside Amy is sleeping in the bed next to Carol, who is weeping in the bed, Daryl is lying on the floor and Andrea is fixing her gun} '''Dale': *walking up the ladders* D’you mind if I join ya? Peter: N-no, not at all, I ain’t much company at the moment; I can’t stop worrying about Carl Dale: He’ll be okay, he’s a strong guy Peter: '''He sure is *He looks blankly and then gives a smirk* When Rick was in hospital Carl was yelling at the doctors “Take my blood” and he wasn’t gonna give up, he just kept on shouting, they had to...they had to put him on medication to calm him down, but you should’ve seen him, then there Shane, the bastard he is... '''Dale: What?? Peter: Oh, sorry *he looks embarrassed* Dale: Peter *Peter looks at Dale* why did you call Shane a bastard, is it because of him and Lori? Peter: How’d you... Dale: I figured it out eventually, with all of the looks that they were giving each other Peter: He tried to... to rape her Dale: What? *suddenly they hear the door of the RV opening and Daryl and Andrea come out* Daryl: We’re gonna shine a little light out in the woods, maybe find something Peter: You want me to come with you? Daryl: No, you stay here, help Dale with lookout. Peter: Okay {They walk off into the Forest. Soon Carol goes out} Peter: Carol, are you okay? Carol: Is it a’right if I wait up with you two until they get back? Peter: sure, the more the merrier Dale: '''*giving Carol his gun* you hold on to that for a minute? '''Carol: I wouldn’t even know how to use it Peter: where you going? Dale: oh, I’m going to take a walk Peter: well Dale: don’t worry, I’m not goin’ far Peter: maybe you should take it just in case Dale: okay Peter: I’ll give you a shout if I see anything Dale: okay {Dale then walks off towards the vehicles leaving Carol and Peter on watch} In the Farm house '' '''Hershel': I’m going to need you to make a decision soon if Otis and your man don’t get back soon Lori: decision? Hershel: weather to operate or not Rick: I thought you said that the chances are low of him surviving Hershel: yes, but if we don’t do something soon then he won’t survive Rick: well give him more blood Hershel: Rick if I take any more blood from you then you could go into a coma or worse...die Rick: I don’t care, you give him more blood Hershel: Patricia, take more blood from Rick {Outside the Farmhouse Glenn, T-Dog and Jacqui arrive in Shane’s SUV; they walk up to the porch} Jacqui: Do we knock? T-Dog: I think we’ve passed all that Maggie: can I help you? Glenn: yes, hello, again *Maggie looks confused* we meet briefly before Maggie: I know, did you close the gate? Glenn: yeah T-Dog: look we’ve come here to see if we can help in any way Maggie: what happened? T-Dog: *looks at his arm* It’s not a bite, if that’s what you’re thinking, but I cut it real bad Maggie: come on inside, I’ll get your arm fixed up. {T-Dog, Maggie and Patricia all go into the kitchen while Glenn goes into see Carl} Rick: *upon seeing Glenn* Hey Glenn: Hey, how’s he doing? Lori: he woke up for second, but had a seizer, but we’re just waiting on Shane and the guy who shot him to return with some medical equipment so Hershel can operate on him Glenn: well if there’s anything I can do for you, you know where I am Rick: thanks {Glenn walks out of the room and into see T-Dog getting stitched up, after he walks outside and starts to pray, then Maggie comes out} Maggie: Oh, sorry, I didn’t know you were out here Glenn: it’s okay Maggie: you prayin’? Glenn: trying Maggie: sorry, you’re first time? Glenn: yeah, never too late, is it? Maggie: your choice, not mine Glenn: do you believe in God? Maggie: yeah, I used to anyway, I dunno about now though {Maggie walks away} Inside the spare room Hershel: I’m sorry but we can’t wait any longer, you need to make a choice, right now Lori: *looks to Rick who nods* do it Hershel: Patricia, we need you now! Patricia: what? Hershel: we’re going to operate on their boy now Patricia: alright Hershel: Rick I want you and your wife to grab the end of the bed sheets and lift him onto the metal table, on three...1-2 {suddenly they are interrupted by an engine, then a car horn noise is heard as Otis’s truck pulls up, everyone runs outside to see Shane and Otis getting out of the truck} Hershel: you get everything? Otis: Yes Hershel: let’s get inside, everyone else just stay out here until we’re done {So Hershel and Patricia go inside to operate on Carl, while Rick, Lori, Shane, T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Jimmy and Otis wait outside.} Back on the highway '' '''Peter': Dale Dale: what? Peter: over there Dale: Andrea? Daryl? Daryl: we didn’t find anything {Carol runs inside the RV banging the door behind her, Peter and Daryl follow her in} Andrea: I’ll take watch Dale: you okay? Andrea: Dale, please stop worrying about me, I’m fine. Honestly {Dale then nods at her and gives her his gun as he walks inside the RV, closing the door behind him. Andrea then walks up the ladders of the RV and sits down on the foldout chair.} In the Farm '' {An hour has passed since the operation started and then Hershel and Patricia walked out of the house} '''Rick': well? Hershel: he’s fine now, just resting Rick: thank you Lori: we’re in your debt Hershel: the rest of your group Glenn: what about them? Hershel: when will they be here? Glenn: they said that they’ll be here tomorrow morning Hershel: well you’d need to help around the farm, but you can stay here, until your boy gets better Rick: what about after? Hershel: we’ll see {Everyone goes inside, Rick and Lori go to Carl, Shane and the rest go into the living room} Category:Uncategorized